Top 10 Dimensional Heroes Battles of 2019
by David Ishihara
Summary: Another year has passed. And to get ready for the new year, here's a list of some of the biggest battles of 2019.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

It's been an absolutely brutal year, and these are the bouts that prove it.

I'm David Ishihara, and me and my associates will be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Battles in the Dimensional Heroes Franchise of 2019. For this list, we'll be looking at the best and most bombastic battles to come out of this juggernaut of a crossover. Keep in mind that we'll be looking through the Perfect Link Tournament, Youseiken, and Inheritance War Sagas, as well as a few matches that managed to slip through the cracks. So, place your bets!

#10- Ven and Jesse vs Vanitas- Kingdom Hearts 3

This battle was a long time coming ever since their encounter in Valentia. In an effort to put an end to Xehanort's machinations and prevent the forming of the X-Blade, Jesse groups up with Ventus and faces off against his nemesis Vanitas. Thanks to his new Keyblade and array of spells, courtesy of his brief training with Kratos Aurion, Jesse was able to back Vanitas into a corner and finish it with his new Mystic Arte. Jesse was finally able to put in the fruits of his labor and came back from his devastating defeat. A well-earned victory, indeed.

#9- David vs Theodore Flux- Into Infernity

After all the damage he has caused and how deeply affected he is to David's life, the threads of fate finally put these two nemeses together at the top of Infernity Tower. While this fight is pretty low on the list despite it being the Part 2 finale, it's worth putting on here just to finally see Theodore's stony face crumble to pieces. After all of his ambitions and crimes came to light and Theodore was relieved of his position as ASG's Weapons Department head, David decides to end it once and for all, and with the strongest ice-fueled punch, sent Theodore flying into the abyss. Jotaro Kujo would be proud.

#8- Blake and Yang vs Adam Taurus- The After Years

This is a battle that was a long time coming. Determined to finally destroy Blake once and for all, Adam set off to an island where she restocked for fuel for the ship carrying her group. Though it seemed like Adam had the upper hand, Yang appears fists blazing to finally put an end to the raging bull once and for all. Considering the damage that Adam has caused on the attack at Beacon, this was a long time coming. And hopefully, the two huntresses can find peace in their hearts.

#7- Francisca and Zan vs Jasper- She-Ra Season 1

Family bonds triumph once again. After Flamberge ends up getting herself kidnapped during the Princess Prom, Francisca and Zan bring a small force along to the Fright Zone to bust her out. Along the way, they ran into the New Universal Villains' ruthless warrior, Jasper. Though it initially seems like Jasper had the upper hand, Francisca's taunts gave a recovering Flamberge the opening that was needed, combining her power with her sisters to finally defeat the Gem Warrior.

#6- Leopardmon vs Athena- Warriors Orochi 4

Sorry, David. No disrespect from all of your battles with Athena, but your buddy Leops was simply the one with a more grand display. While the rest of the Alliance went to Nanzhong to recruit allies that can tame the monsters scattered around the fused land of Three Kingdoms China and Sengoku Japan, Leopardmon stayed behind to defend the home front. And as if luck would have it, Athena picks this time to launch an attack on Honnoji. Though drastically few in numbers, Leopardmon expertly guided his forces into pulling off a successful defense and even defeated the Goddess of Wisdom herself. This battle proves why Leopardmon is regarded as not just the strategist of the Royal Knights, but also one of the greatest strategists of all time. No wonder David looks up to him.

#5- Hope vs Xigbar- Kingdom Hearts 3

This fight has been a long time coming. When it comes to Hope's connection with Xigbar, it is very personal in his own way. Time after time, Hope's had to listen to Xigbar calling him "Baby Blue" every time they meet, but after all the back and forth exchanges, it all came to a head at the Keyblade Graveyard. Hope and Organization XIII's Sharpshooter finally settled their long time beef with Hope busting out his newest tricks to come out on top. And you know, for all the comic relief that Hope turned out being, it feels good to finally see him bring the house down on the guy. Proud of you, buddy.

#4- Sectonia vs Kaguya- Jump Force

And once again, we have a battle that has our favorite queen bee swing for the fences. Faced with the threat of the destruction of the real world connected by various Jump worlds, Sectonia decides to do battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki. As if insulting the Mother of All Chakra wasn't enough of a gutsy move, Sectonia unleashes her God Mode Second State and matches Kaguya blow for blow. As intense as this battle was, it's definitely not something that either Sectonia or anyone witnessing it will forget anytime soon.

#3- Sachiko vs Crusadermon- Cyber Sleuth

A battle that was so well-regarded and heart-pounding, that it makes the list two years in a row. But what do you expect from one of the best stories in the entire franchise? Considering the true nature of the Tokyo Digitization incident wasn't talked about until this year, we were more than happy to include it. Determined to free Crusadermon in the Hero Alliance's quest to rescue all of the Royal Knights from Theodore's clutches, Sachiko abides Crusadermon's request to face her alone. Seeing the exchanges between the two, as well as Sachiko knocking the Kishibe out of Crusadermon, this was obviously Sachiko's strongest outing. And let us tell you, it is well-deserved.

#2- Simon Neptune, David Ishihara, and Nero vs Vergil- Devil May Cry 5

A Father vs Son match with Epic Proportions, Nero gets help from David and Simon to finally put this family feud between Dante and Vergil to rest. After finding out Vergil is his long lost father, Nero decides to put the greater good for both brothers of Sparda ahead of himself to protect his world and the one he cares for. Doing so earns him back his missing arm and a Devil Trigger form of his very own with some insane power. Simon and David help as well, forcing Vergil down to the ground quickly and getting him to submit. After the fight, Dante and Vergil go to the underworld to sever the ties the Qulipoth has with Red Grave City, but not before Dante gives David his seal of approval for hunting demons in his place.

Before we get to our top pick, let's take a look at some Honorable Mentions:

Ace Neptune vs Galena and Prometheus- Jump Force

David, Hisahide and Dong Zhuo vs Odin- Warriors Orochi 4

David vs Shishio- Jump Force

Not quite at the end yet. Almost there, though. Just be sure to leave a favorite, and follow the authors to get notified about their latest adventures. Alright, back to business.

#1- Hero Alliance and Royal Knights vs Lucemon and Ogugrima- Awakening Redux

There is no better way to change the fate of your allies than by changing it yourself. In a retelling of the final battle between the alliance and the Seven Demon Lords, Chrono gives our heroes another chance to make the story of the Royal Knights end the right way by making sure they don't sacrifice themselves. While Lucemon was a bit of a lightweight compared to the Royal Knights' increased power during their time with the Brave Adventurers, the real fight truly begun once Ogudumon fused with Grima. Determined to keep all of the Royal Knights alive, the Hero Alliance throw their strongest attacks at the monstrosity while the Royal Knights charge up Masakado. And the time was brought, as David struck down the demonic beast with his new signature Mystic Arte, Savage Wolf Fury, and cut through the fate of the Knights for good. If you want to see badassery at its finest, look no further!

Do you agree with our picks? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
